El placer prohibido
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Un dolor de una traición, es lo que Davis pasara por la persona que ama, mientras decide seguir su vida, separado de la mujer que amo, por mucho tiempo que era su esposa, alguien cercano ayudara a olvidarla, poco a poco pero que pasaría, cuando el ya es feliz, con esa persona, y un tiempo después, llegara quien lo lastimo a querer volver, les invito a descubrirlo pasen y léanlo.


Bueno aquí les traigo otro OS aunque será como el anterior no tan largo tampoco por como veo nadie comenta ni anda .w.U así que decidí hacerlo corto aunque casi con la trama de los demás y esta vez me ayudo un amigo aunque por ciertas circunstancia digamos que dejo de serlo ¬¬ tendrá el mismo título que el fic de otra persona pero solo por que se basa en algo no por que quiera dedicárselo ya que los que hice jamás los leyó ni comento traidor ¬¬ en fin aquí les dejo mi OS

[OS] El placer prohibido

Que pesado es trabajar todo el día cocinando, lo bueno es que cuando llegue a mi casa tendré a mi linda esposa esperándome, me paseo por la ciudad, apresurando mi paso, para llegar lo mas pronto posible a mi casa, sin darme cuenta llego, pero por alguna razón al intentar abrir la puerta de la casa esta, esta con llave, sin perder el tiempo tomo la llave que está debajo del tapete y abro la puerta, tan rápido como abro la puerta, escucho algunos ruidos muy extraños provenientes de mi habitación, sin pensarlo 2 veces subo hacia mi habitación y abro la puerta esperando no encontrarme con la peor situación posible.

-Kari- Fue lo único que logre pronunciar mientras varias lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, y una furia incontrolable por mis brazos.

Como era posible que ella me pudiera engañar, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, después de todo lo que le di, después de todos esos momentos en los que le demostré mi verdadero amor, no quería seguir pensando en eso, salí corriendo de la casa, tirando todo a mi paso, corrí y corrí sin detenerme, ignorando todo en mi camino hasta que escuche una voz diciéndome

- Cuidado Davis - reaccione casi de inmediato y me quite del camino, en medio de mi desesperación quede a mitad de la carretera y casi me atropella un camión

-Que bueno que estés bien Davis- por alguna razón su voz me era familiar, otra cosa que pude notar, era que se oía agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba a la persona que me había salvado.

-¿A caso no reconoces a tu hermana?- me decía mientras se dejaba ver por la luz de la luna.

-Jun ¿que haces aquí?- estaba sorprendido avía pasado mucho desde que la vi.

-Te estaba buscando, Davis, me entere de algo que te concierne mucho, pero cuando te fui a buscar a tu casa, vi como salías corriendo a toda velocidad-ya veo por eso ella me grito ahora agradezco que lo hiciera.

-Ya veo gracias, Jun pero dime, que es lo que debes decirme? – La miraba a los ojos mientras, trataba de hablarme se veía, hermosa bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Lo que sucede es que se trata de tu esposa, Kari la verdad me enterré hace poco y eso es- La detengo, para ver su mirada confundida, solo le sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, Jun aun así gracias además, acabo de saberlo lo acabo de ver- Puedo notar algunas lágrimas, que van cayendo de mis ojos por el dolor, la pena que sentía.

-Davis, lo lamento tanto si me hubiera enterado antes yo- No siguió solo me abrazo, fuertemente y yo a ella lo necesitaba y mucho-Lo siento mucho, Davis será mejor irnos a casa vamos Hermanito-Me quede sorprendido, pero asentí levemente ella tomo mi mano, y me llevo a su casa la cual no estaba tan lejos de mi hogar, y me sorprendió demasiado.

-Vaya que hermosa es tu casa Jun dime, como te ha ido en estos años no he sabido mucho de ti-Y era cierto hace como unos 6 años desde que no sabía de ella, después de todo todos nosotros nos separamos desde mucho tiempo.

-Bueno al final me case con Matt, Hermanito pero bueno (Suspira solamente) Ya nos separamos como al año-Me sorprendí mucho pero me acerque a ella, y la abrece como ella a mi después de todo entre Hermanos debemos apoyarnos-Muchas gracias Hermanito, no sabes cómo lo he necesitado me alegro volverte a ver-Pude sentir caer unas lágrimas, en mi hombro y me percaté de que era Jun por alguna razón me sentí mal era mi Hermana, después de todo cuando se calmó me lo conto-Disculpa por llorar es que te e extrañado, en todo este tiempo por eso te vine a buscar no me dejes de nuevo-No entendía que sucedía pero la abrace, fuertemente y así fue como ella se aferró a mí y se quedó dormida me enterneció aquello.

-De ahora en adelante no me separare de ti, de eso puedes estar segura Jun eres mi Hermana, y de ahora en adelante te protegeré-Y eso aria de ahora en adelante sin importarme nada ya, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa y era estar con ella siempre.

**********Dos meses más tarde**********

-Dime Davis que vas hacer ya han pasado dos meses, y bueno no te has hablado con ya sabes-Era cierto dos meses, y ni me he hablado con Kari desde aquel incidente bueno nunca se me avía ocurrido, debería pensar un poco más pero estaba cómodo mi vida.

-Realmente si tenía algo en mente, pero ando cómodo con mi vida Jun hemos pasado más tiempo, juntos y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido-Le sonreí mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa, parece que ambos nos gustaba la compañía del otro.

-Bueno si es tu decisión la respeto Hermano, además muévete que se te ara tarde-Tenía razón ella era la hora de irme asía mi trabajo que fastidio pero bueno, me levante le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme.

-Nos veremos esta noche y estate lista si, ya que saldremos a dar un paseo por el parque de la cuidad-Veo que asiente feliz, nos damos un abrazo y nos separamos y decidimos continuar nuestros días, mientras salía siempre me preguntaba, que sucedería.

Mientras caminaba, asía mi trabajo pensativo no me avía percatado que me estaban siguiendo, me detengo y veo por el reflejo de una moto, una persona siguiéndome estaba confundido decido moverme asía un callejón, al hacerlo quien me seguía hizo lo mismo pero al escuchar sus pasos, comencé a correr un poco mas rápido él se dio cuenta y acelero su paso, pero cuando lo hizo gracias por una multitud me metí y lo perdí por ahora.

-Quien demonios abra sido no se ni me importa enserio, bueno debo ir a trabajar a veces es cansado en mas de un sentido, pero después de todo tengo una hermosa mujer esperándome-Al decir aquellas palabras, me quede helado acaba de decir una bella mujer, pero que demonios me sucedía estaba hablando de mi propia, hermana que clase de idiota soy.

-Oye Davis que demonios te sucede vamos, que no se te haga tarde ven a trabajar-Cuando fui sacado de mis pensamientos era Daniel un amigo mío, que conocí de casualidad por cosas de la vida misma, pero solo lo saludo y seguimos al trabajo.

-Disculpa es que últimamente abría jurado que me seguían, que cosas seguro se abra confundido JaJa-Pero veo una mirada confundido y me detengo, y él estaba como nervioso y decido preguntarle el suspira no más que sucedía.

-Davis lo que sucede es que Kari, bueno ella te ha estado buscando no sabía lo que ha pasado, y bueno metí la pata le dije donde trabajabas, lo lamento no sabía hasta que me Tai me dice la historia completa-Veo a Daniel solo coloco mi mano, en su hombro para darle apoyo y decirle que no avía ningún problema en realidad.

-Estate tranquilo pero sabe por qué, me está buscando ahora (El asiente con su cabeza) Si es así, por favor dímela porque necesito saber que demonios quiere, dime todo-Y comienza a decirme que ella se quería, separarme de mi eso me sorprendió al principio pero, a mí me daba igual en realidad si ella deseaba eso, que así seria.

**********De aquí en adelante será narrado por Jun**********

-Vaya que día, será mejor que me arregle para ir a mi trabajo (Se ve en el, espejo y sonríe) Me pregunto si debería comprarme un nuevo, vestido seguro a Davis le gustaría-Me quede callada como pensé eso, estaba demente como podría, pensar en algo así era mi Hermano menor- Cálmate Jun solo fue una tontería, si seguro abra sido eso solo cálmate-Eso pensé debía ser una tontería, mía así que solo me calme y decidí ir a comprar.

Mientras me arreglaba aquella idea, no salía de mi cabeza no podía darme ese lujo por que estaría pensando cuando termino de cambiarme, comienzo a salir de mi casa donde ahora vive mi hermano, Davis mientras bajaba las escalera tranquilamente, en mi mente seguía esa idea por que abra sido, al principio no le tome importancia, mientras caminaba asía el centro mire en una de las tiendas, algo hermoso un vestido de novia y de novio era un conjunto, de boda pero el maniquí, del novio era como mi hermano me sonroje demasiado, no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquella imagen, que me imagine yo y mi hermano casados me sacudí, la cabeza fuertemente como podría pensar en esa tontería que estúpida soy,

-Jun tranquila solo vamos, debes hacer las compras de esta semana solo eso (Ve a alguien que se le aprecia, conocido) Ese chicos me recordó a, Matt no debe ser eso según se el se fue con Sora-Decidí seguir mi camino solamente, después de todo era mejor para todos.

Mientras caminaba miraba las tiendas comencé hacer las compras, cuando conseguí lo que necesitaba decidí irme a tomar un café cuando así fue, me di cuenta de una persona que se sienta a mi lado y era Tai, lo saludo y me regresa el saludo decidimos pedir, algo de comer cuando esperábamos note que en su mirada avía miedo, de seguro era por lo de su hermana solo suspira.

-Jun lamento lo que sucedió con mi hermana, no se en que pensaba ella y aun no piensa (Suspira pesadamente) Se que ya te abras enterado de que quiere el divorció, no es así-Solo asiento ya que me lo imaginaba, por un lado me sentía de maravilla, ya que así mi hermano reharía su vida.

-Si te soy sincera es lo mejor que e escuchado, así mi Hermano podrá rehacer su vida no lo piensas así, Tai (Se pone a pensar un poco) Vamos Kari, si quiere eso no debe importarnos realmente-EL me dice que si después de todo, era la vida de Kari si ella deseaba eso, no podría hacer ya nada.

-Bueno jun tienes razón aunque me hubiera gustado, haber hecho algo ya debes saber lo mío no, (Ve a Jun asentir solamente) Por eso me preocupe pero tienes razón, si ella deseo eso no es mi problema ya, bueno Jun y dime como esta Davis- Comencé a decirle como estaba después, de todo era lo mas normal tras unos minutos, conversando llego nuestra órdenes.

-Me alegro que estén juntos, algo diferente entre lo mío y Sora pero no importa, ando saliendo con una chica (Jun alza una ceja asiéndole entender algo) Es Mimi si se que es raro, pero fue algo gracioso pero es lo más cálido, y bello que tengo ahora-Me percato del tono de color en sus mejillas como veo, tras romper con Sora bueno fue más que ella, lo rechazo cuando le propuso matrimonio, eso es cruel.

-Pero si es cierto lo tuyo, ella y Matt se veían no es así (Tai asiente solamente) Bueno creo que todo pasa por algo, no lo crees así (Suspira) Por mi lado yo prefiero seguir, encontrar a alguien que me ame como tu ya encontraste Tai, solo una cosa amala de verdad-El me sonríe y me dice, que lo hará con todo el placer del mundo le sonrió, y decidimos que ya era momento de irnos.

-Bueno Jun espero que te vaya bien, y cuida de Davis sabes cómo es (Se ríe un poco para ver el cielo) Por ahora espero que mi Hermana, no cometa errores bueno te veré luego-Nos despedimos solamente mientras yo regresaba a mi hogar, pero a medida que avanzaba por alguna razón estaba, más y más emocionada por llegar a mi hogar.

-Que me estará sucediendo, porque cada vez deseo llegar a mi casa, con más deseo-Estaba confundida no me entendía, que me sucedía- Solo estaba tranquila, no puede pasar nada que puede suceder en realidad-Me dije a mi misma, mientras sonreía cuando abrí la puerta de mi hogar solo escuche un "Hola"

No me lo podía creer estaba Davis con Kari, parte de mi comenzó a sentir una rabia y un desprecio sin saber por qué, y sobre todo que hablaba con mi hermano cuando llegue solo saludo y me fui a mi cuarto, al hacerlo me sentía enojada más de lo normal, solo espere a que se fuera y así fue al poco tiempo sentí la puerta, cuando Salí vi a mi hermano sentado como pensativo.

-Que sucede, Davis que pasa por que ella vino aquí y como te encontró-Estaba yo muy enojada cuando él me dijo que ella, lo estaba buscando para separarse de, el ella dijo que no quería seguir con el según ella.

-Por ahora solo estamos acordando, el divorcio y sabes es mejor para ambos (Estira sus manos, y sonríe) Sabes por que ¿? Porque yo me siento bien aquí contigo, y con ella tras aquello ya no siento nada-Cuando me miro a los ojos esos ojos que se apegaron a mi mirada me sonroje demasiado sin saber por qué.

-G….gracias Davis no deberías decir esas cosas, por que sea tu hermana ya sabes (Toma mi mano y mi corazón, se acelera) Q….que estas asiendo no entiendo, Davis-El me dice que pudo haber amado a Kari pero eso se acabo y no le guarda, rencor solo que sea feliz y que ahora en adelante me va a cuidar.

-Jun eres mi hermana, es hora de que sigamos nuestras vida y gracias (Se acerca, para darle un beso en su mejilla) Ahora me tendrás que soportar un largo tiempo hasta, que encuentre a alguien mas-Por un momento me enoje, pero era verdad pero con el poco tiempo estaría con el como el conmigo solo le sonreí.

Y así fue poco a poco, comenzamos a convivir desde el día que Kari, apareció en mi hogar todo era normal comíamos como siempre, pero cada vez que lo miraba comenzaba a sentir, a mi corazón palpitar emocionado no entendía que me pasaba no comprendía que me sucedía, que podría hacer necesitaba algún consejo eso necesitaba yo, decidí llamar a un amigo mío aunque no solo mío si no de mi hermano, también cuando acordamos la cita decidí Salir ese mismo día.

-Davis ya vuelvo me iré a ver con Jhon ya sabes, el loco sicópata que conocimos de niño-El se rio por haberlo conocido, en una extraña situación y eso fue por culpa de él y Tai, me reí por aquello por aquel día.

-Si aún tengo gravada en mi memoria su amenaza, si que fue (Le da un escalofrió y tiembla) Algo de verdad seria, espero que el que sea novio de su hermana sepa con quien se mete-Nos reímos ya que por eso fue, que nos conocimos con todos en realidad.

-Tienes razón bueno será mejor que me valla sabes cómo es, si uno llega tarde te seguirá de por vida-Pero algo me dejo sorprendida y emocionada fue sus palabras "Que ni se atreva a tocarte jamás, dejare que te toque un cabello" Mi corazón parecía una bomba, podía sentir la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, provocando un sonrojo algo notorio.

Solo le dije que no se preocuparía solamente, el me abrazo tiernamente diciéndome que me quería mucho yo sin saber, porque inhale su aroma provocando algo en mi me despedí de, el con un beso en su mejilla y me marche, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedía cuando de repente sin darme cuenta avía llegado al lugar de encuentro, y sentado hay estaba Jhon un joven mayor que yo pero aun parecía un joven, de 17 años era raro lo salude y me regreso el saludo y nos sentamos, pedimos unos café para beber un rato.

-Bueno Jun, dime que necesitas de este humilde ser (Sonriendo de forma, tétrica) Vamos debe ser algo importante, no es verdad ¿?-Por unos momentos, me reí cuando dijo humilde si cada que lo conocía, huía rápidamente ya que su rango de alerta era de preocuparse.

-Solo quería saber de algo que me ha sucedido, es muy complicado no entiendo mucho (Suspiro pesadamente) Y el único que conozco que sabe de algunas cosas, es nada más ni nada menos de ti-Y era verdad él se puso a pensar, y era el único que conocía ciertas cosas de la vida, no por algo pareciera aun un joven, y pensara como una persona mucho mayor que él.

-Si es cierto pero solo debes darte cuenta, además (Mirando los ojos de Jun) Ya sé que te sucede, y es simple (Ve que le queda sorprendida, y le iba a preguntar) Tu solo sientes amor Jun, tus ojos me dicen suficiente-Me quede callada amor ¿? Que, debe estar loco no puede ser y como que con mis ojos, de que me abra querido decir.

-Espera no puede ser eso, no me puedo enamorar por nada es peligroso, no entiendes lo que sucede (Casi al borde de un, ataque cardiaco) No puede ser, enserio no sabes que es lo que sucede, Jhon!-Estaba desesperada pero el, coloca una mano y que me siente eso hago, mientras trato de recuperar el aliento.

-No es necesario sabes por qué, es simple puedo ver con la mirada de la gente, cuál es su problema, por decirlo así (La ve a los ojos y se queda con los ojos re abierto) Enserio ¿? EL! Estas en un problema-Cuando me dijo aquello, supe a que se refería no podía ser pero tras unos momentos, él se calmó parecía tranquilo.

Cuando le preguntaba el solo estaba tomando su café, decidí esperar mientras hacía lo mismo con el mío, y tras algunos minutos termine el mío, pero él estaba comiendo unos dulce que lio, decidí pedir algo para comer también y así fue todo era normal, y de lo más tranquilo estábamos sin conversar por un buen rato no soy de las que hablan mucho, y Jhon una que otra vez lo es pero tenía que saber qué hacer, con lo que me sucedía pero antes de decir algo él me llamo y levante, mi mirada y lo note algo serio.

-Cuando me dirás estas actuando raro como puedes, saber todo dime realmente (Estaba algo intrigada, y confundida a la vez) Ya que enserio me gustaría saberlo, vamos Jhon dímelo-El comienza a pensarlo y eso, me estaba causando algo de enojo enserio pero, necesitaba que estuviera calmado deseaba vivir.

-A mi me paso unas veces con una de mis primas, y con una tía de mi edad (Toma algo de su café, tranquilamente) Y bueno por diversas cosas, no pasaron de mas pero tu aun puedes y sabes por qué ¿?-Le dije que no, y al hacerlo e me sonríe y me dice que ya alguien le avía dicho lo mismo, que yo le dije en esa conversación.

- QUE! Es de verdad (Ve que asiente) P…pero como es una broma, acaso a ti te paso si eres un desquiciado-Al decir aquello siento una fuerte mirada, cuando lo veo trago saliva- Digo como te conocimos en una situación, ya sabes algo complicada JeJe-Estaba nerviosa si se enoja estaría frita, pero como veo se calmó y eso me alegro mucho.

-Me paso cuando era un niño así que es normal, pero lo tuyo es real como veo (Se levanta, y deja el dinero en la mesa) Pero sabes no eres la única que le sucede, y más porque a él también siente lo mismo-Abrí los ojos en par en par y lo quede mirando, como se iba me levante rápidamente para seguirlo.

Y así fue como comencé a seguirlo, necesitaba saber qué fue lo que trato de decirme necesitaba, pero el era de los que no lo diría a nadie eso es de ley, deseaba que lo que dijo era real y decidí preguntarle, y cada vez que le decía me decía que no sabía con una sonrisa, que mentiroso que era, lo seguía muy apegado a el pero cuando eso paso se escuchó un fuerte "Jhon QUE DEMONIOS HACES" cuando mire asía atrás, avía una chica de pelo negro , no de tan buen humor por alguna razón mire a Jhon el que temblaba que demonios sucedía.

*************Fin de lo narrado por Jun por ahora*************

-Que deberé hacer ahora, según Kari se quiere separar no hay problema para mí (Suspira pesadamente, y ve por la ventana) Bueno la vida sigue además que, por qué me siento yo-Estaba algo preocupado, ya que lo que comenzaba a sentir por cierta persona, era de preocuparme-Solo estate tranquilo Davis seguro todo terminara pronto, pero es que verla yo-Me quede callado, es que verla cada día a mi lado juntos sentía algo nuevo, debo estar enfermos jamás sucedería jamás.

Mientras pensaba escuche la puerta cuando me asome era Veemon, cuando me acerque a el solo se me abrazo fuertemente, le regrese el abrazo y le pregunte que sucedía, y con una voz llena de dolor me dijo de que Gatomon se avía marchado, no podía creerlo le pregunte que avía sucedido el me pidió que necesitaba tomar algo de aire, decidí dejarlo le invite a entrar y tras eso entro y mientras se calmaba un poco, el comenzó a pensar mientras sostenía el vaso de té de manzanilla que le ofrecí, solo esperaba que me lo dijera y así fue dejo su te, y decidió decírmelo sin mas pero note en su mirada una mirada que no avía visto, en años desde que me case sabia lo que sucedería y lo apoyaría.

Veemon: Ella me dijo que ya no me amaba, que en realidad (Suspirando pesadamente) Ella amaba a Patamon, y decidió dejarme junto a mi hija-No podía creerlo Gatomon, hizo eso ella jamás me lo creí y cuando le pregunte que aria-Decidí dejarla ir solamente, como ya me lo imaginaba mi matrimonio era una farsa, pero tengo a mi hija y eso es suficiente-Lo vi decidido y emocionado parece ser que, el ya no dejaría de vivir su vida por el me alegro mucho le sonreí.

-Veemon se cómo te sientes realmente, pero a diferencia de ti nunca tuve hijos por parte de Kari (Le sonríe levemente y ve por la ventana) Pero así como tu he decidido dejar de sufrir por ella-Lo dije mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cabeza, mientras acomodaba mis piernas en la silla mientras observaba las nubes- Sabes me alegros que decidas dejarla es bueno, no debes tomarlo como malo si no como una oportunidad-Lo escuche reír y lo veo y el solo asiente, y entendí que él no se moriría si ella decidió dejarlo.

-Para mí ahora, solo existe mi hija y nada más para mi ellos dos están muerto (Ve por la ventana y siente el aire fresco del hermoso nuevo día en su vida) Si ella me lo hubiera dicho de buena forma, lo hubiera aceptado-Ahora entendía el los descubrió y ella solo, le dijo que ya no lo amaba y demás cosas entendía por qué, estaba llorando ahora se ha calmado-E decidido continuar mi vida y sabe algo gracioso, mientras ella me olvidaba en nuestra vida de pareja alguien quería ser mi pareja y no sé que me dices-Me quedo mirando y yo comencé a pensar, mientras lo hacía decidí escuchar las palabras de un buen amigo de Daniel, "Si la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, de ser feliz entonces se feliz amigo mío" Al recordar eso mire a Veemon con una sonrisa.

-Veemon amigo mío si la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, de ser feliz entonces se feliz y inténtalo-El me sonrió y se acercó a mi, y sin más me dio un fuerte abrazo y le correspondí sin ningún sentimiento de vergüenza-Me alegro que hayas venido a contarme lo que te a sucedido, siempre estaré cuando me necesites amigo mío-Podía escucharlo decir que "Gracias Davis" nos separamos y le dije que se quedara, el acepto gustosamente.

-Muchas gracias por todo pero debo llamar a mi hija, ya sabes debo ver que no cause un caos (Gota anime) Después de toda es una loquilla, si supieras lo que hace cuando no estoy…-No termina por que se escucha su celular decide tomarlo, cuando lo hace se escucha un fuerte grito "PAPI LA CASA SE QUEMA CON MAMA DENTRO" Pude ver la cara de Veemon como blanca, y salió corriendo asía la puerta cuando así fue-Ya regreso Davis debo salvar mi play station 3 el que me regalaste, y salvar mis juegos, y ver a mi hija cuando los rescate volveré-Y se despidió pero analice las palabras jamás dijo Gatomon, solo suspire y decidí que se fuera nada mas.

Mientras comenzaba a lavar los plato, en si los vaso escuche algo y cuando me asome era Jun ella al verme me saluda y decide entrar a su cuarto fue raro pero no le tome mucha importancia, decidí llamar a Daniel y el me contesta que estaba saliendo con una chica, me rio y le dije en broma "Mientras no sea alguien, llamada Lucy Dresker estarás vivo" el me dijo, por que y yo sencillamente le dije que esa chica tiene un hermano, que si entre el hermano de ella y Tai prefiero que Tai me torture que el otro.

-Vamos no creo que sea tan malo, ella me dice que su hermano no le toma mucha importancia estas seguro-Le dije que pero cuando me dijo eso le pregunte si esa chica, se llama como le dije-Si así es se llama Luci Dresker, debería preocuparme ¿?_ Le grite que corriera cuando me iba a preguntar de nuevo, se escuchó "LUCI QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTO, NO QUE TE IBAS A VER CON TUS AMIGA A NO DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS" Y cuando así fue la comunicación se corta.

- (Gota anime en su cabeza y preocupado) Creo que tuve que haberle dicho que, si conocía a esa chica huyeran antes pero bueno, de seguro estará bien eso espero-Decidí dejarlo hay nadie en su sano, juicio se enfrentaría a Jhon ese tipo esta loco, y eso que lo se pero bueno-Ahora me pregunto que sucederá en ahora en adelante en fin, será mejor que me vaya a dormir ahora-Me estire y decidí irme acostar unos momentos en mi cama no mas.

************Continua aquí Jun de nuevo************

-Bien Jun si Jhon te dijo es cierto, solo debes irle a preguntar pero no puedo no aun debo estar, segura de todo-Suspire pesadamente después de todo no es fácil declararte a tu hermano, y como se iba a poder entre nosotros nunca avía pasado esto, no desde que comenzamos a vivir tras el enterrarse de lo de Kari, hemos salido como si fuéramos pareja pero nunca pensé que esto sucedería-No puede ser como decirle que mi amor que era de hermana, cambio a ser un amor de pareja no puede ser-Como podría decirle, de que su hermana estaba ya enamorada de el, no era seguro podría perderlo como amigo, y como hermano debe ser un capricho mío el tiempo me dirá que todo fue eso, un error.

Un año y dos meses después, no fue así cada día cada hora al verlo me hacía sentir amada, sentirme feliz y más que él me trataba con su, pareja me hacía sentir más cómoda mas feliz que nunca, ahora entendía jamás podría olvidar lo que siento por el, y creo que es tiempo de lo que lo acepte de una vez por todas, que yo "Jun amo, a mi hermano menor Davis con todo mi corazón" es mejor que lo haya dicho y me alegraba estar en la terraza, de mi departamento fue lindo haberme desahogado, ahora solo falta la parte difícil.

-Bien solo tranquila esta noche, le vas a decir lo que sientes es el momento solo tranquila, cálmate no sucederá nada malo además de que-Me sonroje por lo que tenia en mis manos, estaba algo preocupada por el hecho de que, la nueva novia de Jhon me lo diera seguro debe ser alguna cosa, sin importancia-Bueno ahora es el momento de preparar la cena, y lo demás para esta noche y esta velada así que (Decidida y emocionada, y a la vez sonriendo) Así que querido hermano, será mejor que vengas pronto y con hambre-Por alguna razón me relamí mis labios, pensaba en cosas no muy sanas para mi querido hermanito.

Estaba muy emocionada, y feliz por decirle lo que deseaba decirle, desde hace un año y dos meses mientras dejaba arreglado mi casa, para la esperada y gran noche estaba ocupada dejando, limpio todo el lugar con un mandil escuche algo, mi estofado me acerque rápidamente al verlo me alegre, estaba a punto de estar listo comencé agregarle algunas especias, lo deje a fue lento mientras me preparaba para la gran noche que se vendría de ahora en adelante.

-Bien todo esta listo para el gran momento, solo necesito que Davis venga y podre decirle lo que siento-Se que no es algo ético, decirle a tu hermano menor de que lo amas y demás pero era decirle, no me gustaría que se enamorada de alguien mas-Vamos tranquila Jun esta es tu noche, donde le dirás a tu hermanito que lo que sientes, por el ya no es amor de pariente o familia es un amor de pareja de que lo amo por completo de que amo a mi hermano Davis-Estaba lista para todo, pero de pronto escuche un sonido que me pusieron, alerta y era la puerta solamente decidí irla abrir no mas.

****************En otra parte estaba Davis conversando****************

-Ya veo me alegro de que ustedes estén, mas que felices y de que hayas salido vivo te dije, Jhon es malvado de verdad-Daniel solo me ríe nerviosamente, y mas de que tuvo el incidente de su futuro, "Cuñado" Lucy estaba agarrada de su brazo, muy contenta-Me alegro que vaya bien entre ustedes, dos amigos pero debo irme Jun me dijo, que me tenia algo preparado así que nos veremos-Por alguna razón ellos se rieron, no entendía pero algo me decía que ellos sabían algo, en fin me despedí y decidir irme a mi casa.

****************De regreso con jun****************

-De verdad me sorprende verte, por aquí Jhon luego de lo que paso hace unos 6 meses-Me quede callada al verle la mirada, me di cuenta que dije de mas y me reí tontamente mientras el, estaba tomando un refresco que le ofrecí-Lo siento nunca pensé que, Ana bueno volvería y te causaría problemas con tu nueva novia, y hablando de ella se lo tomo bien acaso ¿?- Solo me di cuenta como el, estaba en una esquina con una ahora depresiva, por alguna razón creí que no tuve que haber preguntado, como veo que lio de verdad.

-Solo te diré que Jess es algo, como decirlo algo dramática, pero cuando se trata de cosas así no queras saber- No se por que pro algo me decía que no tenia, que hacer enojar a la novia de Jhon no se algo me lo dice, será mejor que haga caso-En fin Jun (Ve su teléfono, y avía un mensaje que lo hace, temblar) Glum genial, me tengo que ir Jun me dices como te ira a ti y a tu hermano, picarones-Me guiña un ojo y me sonrojo demasiado, cuando el sale de la casa cuando así es solo espero, que todo vaya bien.

Mientras estaba en mi mente me llega el olor, y cuando así fue Salí corriendo por poco y casi se me quema por suerte tenia una alarma, todo estaba ya listo mire la hora faltaba 15 minutos para que el llegara, comencé a arreglar las cosas, deje la mesa lista para la mayor vela cuando de pronto escucho la puerta, mi corazón casi se para al escuchar la puerta misma, dije que pasara cuando veo era mi hermano el va a la cocina por algo de beber, mientras tanto yo entro a mi cuarto y rápidamente me cambio de mi ropa a un vestido muy elegante, a veces me pregunto como la chica de Jhon tiene estas cosas.

-Davis ve a la sala te tengo una sorpresa, así que siéntate de verdad que te vas a sorprender (Sonrió felizmente, mientras me relamía los labios) Así que espérame, mientras me encargo de lo demás-Estaba lista para el gran momento de la verdad, mi vestido es de una pieza de color rojo dejaba mis, largas y torneadas piernas y resaltaba, mis caderas y sobre todo mis pechos, al fin termine mi veía regia-Bien querido hermanito (Modelando frente al espejo, mirando su cuerpo) Ahora si vas a conocer a tu, adorable hermanita-Bien estaba preparada, tome un fuerte respiro y comencé a salir de mi cuarto asía la sala, cuando así fue lo llame y en ese momento.

Con Davis:

-Que bien Jun me alegro, de que hayas termina…..-No seguir al ver a mi hermana con un atuendo que dejaba ver su hermosas, piernas y como resaltaba sus pechos, sus caderas me mordí uno de mis labios, pero cuando así fue me regañe a mi mismo, por esos pensamientos tan pervertido es mi, HERMANA joder-Q….que h…..hermosa t…te vez Jun muy, H….hermosa y bella como ninguna otra-Demonios no podría ser peor mi suerte, tenia que ser mi hermana joder ya cálmate Davis, es tu hermana es tu hermana no puedes hacer nada pero verle, esas piernas ese cuerpo demonios.

Con jun:

-G…gracias Davis de verdad, muchas gracias hermanito (Sonrojada por lo, que su hermano dijo) V…..vamos a comer entonces que dice es, un día muy especial querido hermano-Estaba demasiado nerviosa casi me caigo de mi asiento, pero gracias a mi hermano no me caí mientras estábamos sentados ni yo, ni el nos quitábamos la mirada de encima creo que las cosas van bien, por ahora-D….dime algo hermanito que a sucedido, con ya sabes con Kari no me has dicho nada-Estaba decidida a decírselo pero tenia, que saber si el la amaba, no iba a permitir que ella se interpusiera ahora, en mi vida no ella le causo daño, y yo debo cuidarlo y darle mucho amor como, el se lo merece.

Con Davis:

-Bueno en realidad con ella, ya nada en si tras este año ya no siento nada (Le sonríe felizmente provocando un, sonrojo en las mejillas de Jun) Por ahora quiero seguir mi vida, y bueno con lo de Kari solo me divorcie no se nada, mas de su vida-Estaba confundido bueno era cierto, desde que comencé a vivir con Jun mi vida tomo un nuevo, horizonte compartir con ella como una pareja cuidarnos como si fuéramos novios, saber lo que pensamos me dio a entender que ella, y yo nos complementábamos muy bien-Y dime tu hermana que a sucedido con Matt no he sabido nada de, el desde, que tu y el se separaron aun lo amas-Me molestaría que fuera así, aun cuando haya pasado debo estar seguro, no dejare que alguien la lastime de nuevo no lo permitiré, y menos aquel que le fallo a su juramento de amor eterno y fidelidad.

Con Jun:

-Realmente no en realidad esto desde que, estamos viviendo juntos tu y yo (Se sonroja levemente mostrando, ya el color de sus mejillas) Me he sentido, viva y amada hermano-Y era cierto creo que, desde que vivimos juntos era lo que necesitábamos yo y el, se que es algo raro pero este placer de saber que es, mi hermano me alegraba demasiado como para dejarlo ir-Además si te soy sincera hay un chico, el cual me gusta es un poco menor que yo pero aun así ando plenamente, y totalmente enamorada de el-Mi hermano casi le da un infarto y me pregunta, de inmediato quien era si era el indicado y demás me reí por eso.

Con Davis:

-Como dos años menor que tu, Jun estas mal de a cabeza acaso debes pensar un poco mas aun, no sabes nada de el acaso lo conoces-Ella me dice que si lo conoce y de maravilla que se tratan como pareja, de que ella lo ama y a mi me estaba entrando ganas de, llamar a Tai y a Jhon para desaparecer ese sujeto, de la fas de la tierra-Esta bien hermana lo acepto y todo pero de malas, pero me dirás quien es el ahora mismo si te hace algo lo mato-En realidad no pensaba dejarlo vivo esta noche mismo se muere, solo deberé llamar a Jhon y a Tai, ellos de seguro me ayudarían con este lio.

Con jun:

-Ya veo quieres saber quién es el, no es así (Ve que asiente) Está bien hermanito te daré una pista más que, clara para que lo sepas-El me pregunto eso cuando así fue, solo me levante me acerque a el y sin previo a viso lo bese, tenía mis ojos cerrados y el estaba sorprendido me separo de sus labios, con un hilo de saliva de ambos y me relamo mis labios-Eres tú se que es un asco lo que he hecho, pero eres mi amor mi nuevo y único amor, es un placer prohibido amarte pero si el infierno me quiere, llevar por amarte me iré con gusto haya-Estaba mirándolo con mucho amor mientras el me mirada, no sabía que le sucedía solo sabía que avía pasado la frontera ahora, vendría la verdad.

Con Davis:

-(Pensando: No podía creerlo yo era la persona que le gustaba a mi hermana, jamás pude pensarlo nunca pero si es así me lo acaba de, demostrar)-Bien solo has algo porque ella está comenzando, a preocuparse de que no le de una respuesta solo la miro, le sonrió y sin previo aviso le robo un beso dejándola sorprendida- (Separándose del beso) Si es así yo también tengo un secreto, pero es mas que claro que el infierno nos va a llevar a ambos, querida hermana así que vamos esta noches tocaremos el cielo, aun cuando solo sea por esta noche, y estemos condenados en el infierno eternamente-Sin nada mas que decir le beso los labios y la tome en mis brazos, y me la lleve asía el cuarto donde se consumiría una locura, un amor que no puede ser, el comienzo y el consumo de un placer prohibido.

Con Veemon dos años mas tarde, (aquí narrare yo esta parte XP): Las cosas para Davis y Jun tras aquella, noche fue de lo mas maravilloso la mañana, siguiente ambos se miraban a los ojos con infinito amor y cariño para, poder expresar lo que sentía aun cuando eso seria considera un tabo en la sociedad, pero que importaba ellos decidieron casarse con ayuda de un amigo de ellos, se fueron a las vegas y hay mismo se casaron, tras aquellos comenzaron a vivir su vida como marido y mujer tras aquella noche, un mes mas tarde Jun supo que seria madre, lo que provoco una carga de felicidad en los futuros Padres, como era de esperarse solo pocos conocidos de la pareja sabían de su unión, y de esa pareja uno de ellos era Veemon compañero de Davis, el cual ahora vivía con ellos y como los Padres trabajaban el cuidaba del hijo de ellos dos ahora, el estaba cuidándolo junto a su hija.

Y desde aquí Veemon XD lo ara:

-Y bueno que lio de verdad ahora me toca cuidarlo, no es así hija ven ayudarme quieres-Veo a mi pequeña que asiente y corre ayudarme con, el pequeño hijo de Davis y Jun han pasado dos años desde que ellos, formaron su relación y veme aquí de niñero que lio-Bueno mi niña Papa ya regresara solo por favor, no hagas algo loco solo me iré 5 minutos si-Mi hija asiente y salgo unos momentos fuera de casa, para encontrarme afuera a alguien muy conocida para mi-Hola Gatomon cuanto tiempo sin verte dime, para que me has llamado luego de dos años, desde que no nos hemos hablado de nuevo-La veo nerviosa suspiro llamo a alguien por mi teléfono, para que cuide de mi hija y del hijo de Davis, escucho que acepta y le pido a Gatomon caminar para hablar.

Mientras caminábamos por fuera del edificio notaba a Gatomon, como nerviosa y tímida que demonios le sucede seguimos caminando, hasta cierto parque no tan alejado del departamento de Davis y Jun, me siento y la veo que miraba el cielo, que fastidio me recuerda como cuando mi hija trato de hacer un pastel, y quemo la casa por poco y mi play se me muere, y como Gatomon casi es carbonizada con la casa también, solo suspiro y veo a Gatomon la cual aún no me decía nada y enserio me estaba molestando, para que me llamo luego de la forma que termino nuestra relación bueno, un favor asía un amigo no es mal visto, y mas si esa persona fue tu ex mujer.

-Veemon quiero pedirte disculpa, por lo que paso ya hace dos años se que me porte mal (Mirando el suelo, y avergonzada a la vez) Te lastime a ti a mi hija no supe en que pensaba, éramos una familia nunca has hecho algo para que yo, te tratara así lo lamento de verdad-La escucho decir aquellas palabras me conmovieron me levanto, y coloco mis manos en su hombro asiéndola que me vea, para sonreírle-Entonces Veemon me perdonas por lo mal que te trate, fui una tonta por no decirte aclararte lo que me sucedida lo siento-La veo y le sonrió tiernamente, sea como sea ella siempre será la madre de mi hija.

-Gatomon lo que paso no te preocupes ya quedo en, el pasado así que no te preocupes de acuerdo (La abraza levemente) Te e perdonado hace mucho tiempo, así que no importa-Puedo sentir que me abraza me alegro mientras seguimos, abrazados podía sentir que estaba calmada pero era momento de separarme pero al intentarlo-Ehhh Gatomon podrías ya soltarme ¿? No lo crees, vamos Gatomon-Pero en vez de eso no me suelta es mas siento que enrolla su cola en mi cintura, lo que me provoca un nerviosismo muy notorio.

-No pasa nada Veemon solo estaba recordando, lo cálido que son tus abrazo lo lamento (Se separa un poco, y lo ve a los ojos) Disculpa si te incomode, lo lamento mucho-Vi que miraba asía otra parte, me sentía mal así que le dije que no se preocupara, que no me incomodo en nada y ella me ve sonriendo-Me alegro mucho sabes algo Veemon este tiempo, he pensado de que fue mi error haberlos abandonado por eso yo, lo que yo quiero es veras-Le dije que me lo dijera que si era para ver a la niña, no abría problema pero antes de que terminara, solo siento sus labios posados en los míos me quede con los ojos re abierto.

-(Pensando, con los ojos re abierto; estas de JODA como me puede besar, no que estaba con Patamon suficiente, a mi nadie me ve la cara)-Me separo de ella para darle una cachetada, pero en vez de esto ella toma mi mano y me vuelve a besar de nuevo, pero me separo de ella le grito por que y ella, solo me responde de que quiere volver y yo enfurecido le grito-ESTAS LOCA YO HACE MUCHO QUE DEJE DE AMARTE, NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA (Ve los ojos de sorpresa, de Gatomon) Hace mucho te deje libre y yo, hace mucho que convivo con alguien-Ella me miraba incrédula en eso, se medio ríe y me dice que es broma le digo que no lo es.

-Vamos Veemon se que fue mi error (Lo ve con cariño y dulzura, y acaricia su mejilla) Mi relación con Patamon acabo, ya hace unos meses yo solo quiero a mi familia de vuelta déjame, ganarme lo que deje atrás-Me quedo sorprendido que demonios sucedía pero solo retiro su mano, de mi mejilla enojado y la separo de mi-Por favor Veemon he sufrido mucho por lo estúpida que fui, dejar a mi familia por algo que ya paso solo quiero estar, con ustedes volver a su lado que mi hija este con su madre, es tanto pedir-La veo molesto tiene el descaro de decirme aquellas, palabras me levanto y le digo que ya no sentía nada por ella.

-Ya Gatomon hace mucho que acabo todo, mientras tu me abandonaste en los años de que estábamos juntos, alguien pareció y se ganó el aprecio y el amor que yo te tenia-Ella me ve confundida y como aterrada pero era la verdad, como me dijo Davis hace mucho tiempo "Si la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, de ser feliz entonces se feliz amigo mío" y eso hice-Y ella ya es mi esposa si quieres puedes ver a nuestra, hija pero aquella familia fue rota hace mucho no por estos dos años, sino porque tu misma te ibas alejando de nosotros, cuando éramos la familia que tú ya tenías lo lamento y adiós-Fueron mis palabras y me separe de ella bese, su mejilla y me fui dejándola sola.

Y sin mas me marche dejándola sola no podía verla a los ojos, estaba preocupado por ese detalle pero no podía ser sin mas me fui a cuidar al hijo de Davis, y con el paso del tiempo todo comenzó a ser peor Gatomon, siempre pasaba con mi pequeña demostrando que podría ser la Madre, que siempre desee que fuera de eso no me preocupaba, me preocupaba mas sus miradas que me daba a mi llame a Patamon para saber lo que avía sucedido el solo me dijo, "La verdad es que ya ambos nos aviamos distanciado, Veemon así que terminamos la relación de buena manera ya que, me dijo que se sentía culpable por haberlos abandonado" Y así fue que me dijo que tras aquello se separaron de lo mejor, y ella deseaba recuperar la familiar que avía dejado hace mucho tiempo, suspire y decidí seguir así hasta que llego un día especial.

-Bien mi niña será mejor que te hayas a dormir, Mami y Papi tiene de algo que hablar- Me ve a los ojos una mirada algo seductora casi me atraganto, cuando la escucho decir eso sobre todo su mirada, algo me dice que no me va a gustar- Bueno Veemon (Ve como su hija, se encierra en su cuarto) Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente que hablar (Lo abraza rápidamente, mientras mira sus ojos lujuriosamente) Así que tu y yo, vamos hablar de muchas cosas, sobre todo de ser una familia unida-Estaba aterrado cuando comenzó a lamer mi mejilla, estaba rezándole a quien sea para que, me liberara de mi tormento pero no fue así.

-Vamos Gatomon ya te dije tengo esposa, y ella no es muy que digamos, amable si me ve con otra-Ella me dice que no le mienta, de que si fuera así hubiera presentado a mi esposa, la verdad es que trataba de sobrevivir si ella la ve, a mi me tocara la peor parte-Por favor Gatomon podemos dejarlo por la paz, estamos bien así que dice, somos una familia como debe ser por favor por que- No puedo seguir, por que ella me besa cuando se escucha la puerta, cuando veo una mirada amarilla una sonrisa casi salto de alegría pero, al ver que cambiaba a una mirada llena de rabia y una sonrisa tétrica, comencé a tener miedo.

Mientras yo miraba como mi esposa se lanzo asía mi Ex esposa, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón "MALDITA ZORRA BLANCA QUE LE HACES A MI ESPOSO" al decirlo eso Gatomon me ve, con los ojos re abierto ya era tiempo de que, se enterrara por las buenas o malas pero para mi seria a las malas y eso lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.

Con Davis:

-Que hermoso día vaya quien diría a pasado, algún tiempo desde aquella vez no es así, Kari-Veo asía un lado y veo a Kari, mi Ex Esposa mirando el horizonte y la veo sola, solo suspiro rápidamente-Bueno dime que quieres, ya nos aviamos separados como querías, entonces por que me buscas de nuevo-Veo que baja la mirada y me dice, que la perdone no entendía nada solo la veo triste solamente, me acerco y la abrazo, cálidamente mientras le decía que estuviera calmada.

-Gracias por todo este tiempo, Davis de verdad gracias lamento haberte causado daño, de verdad lo siento-Podía sentirla como me abrazaba, fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pero en eso ella besa mi mejilla cerca de mis labios, dejándome sonrojado-Davis se que me porte mal y desearía saber, si yo (Baja la mirada y se, sonroja mucho) Podríamos volver a intentarlo, solo un mes que dices-Al verla le pregunto por que ¿? Ella me dice, que con Tk a sido todo maravilloso pero en una noche recordó por que, se avía enamorado de mi que lo que Tk hacía era como yo, lo hacía a ella que ambos éramos iguales por eso ella, se enamoró de Tk.

-Kari yo sabes, si me hubieras dicho eso hace un año atrás, te dijera que si de una vez (Ve que ella, pone una mirada de esperanza) Pero eso ya paso yo convivo con alguien mas, y esa mujer me dio un hijo algo que, tu nunca me diste-Le tome sus manos y la separe de mi ella me miraba incrédula, yo solo tomo sus manos apretándola, levemente-Yo ya no te amo y deje de amarte lo lamento, pero yo ya soy feliz así que no podemos volver, nuestro tiempo acabo como mi amor se terminó lo lamento, y adiós-Bese una vez sus labios de despedida, ella se aferraba a mis manos no quería eso.

-Davis por favor no me dejes, se que fue mi error déjame demostrarte, que puedo ser mejor que ella (Mirándolo a los ojos, mientras ella lloraba amargamente) Por favor se que cometí un gran error no me dejes, te lo suplico-Me daba pena solo rodee su cintura, y bese sus labios una vez mas ella, creyó que le avía dado otra oportunidad pero no era así, me separe de ella y vi sus ojos, y ella me miraba con amor y cariño-Muchas gracias Davis de verdad gracias, por darme esta ultima oportunidad (Se recuesta en su pecho, mientras se aferraba a el) Te prometo que no te fallare, esta vez seremos la familia que deseabas que, fuéramos cuando nos casamos yo-Pero la detuve ella me miro, en si solo levanto la mirada confundida.

-Kari yo no te amo, y no pienso volver contigo, yo lo lamento (Acariciándole las mejillas, mientras la miraba a los ojos) Yo ya me case hace dos años atrás tengo un hijo, y no pienso dejarlo por ti Kari-Ella se aferraba a mis manos fuertemente, ella avía vuelto por que tanto Tk, la asía recordar a mi como yo a el no podía, solo miraba su angustia-Perdóname Kari ya debo irme (Me grita que no, me valla) Nuestro tiempo se acabo, ya hace como tres años Kari, por eso esto es mi adiós-Beses esta vez definitivamente sus labios, por ultima vez ella cerro sus ojos, deseaba guardar y yo por igual, cuando me separo de sus labios ella aun los mantenía como si, deseara que la siguiera besando solo le susurro "ADIOS" y me marcho.

Con Veemon:

Las cosas avían salido de control, ahora yo estaba golpeado y contra la pared incrustado por mi esposa, la cual estaba sosteniendo los pies de Gatomon, la cual estaba golpeada y estaba aterrada mientras, que yo estaba de mal en peor solo me moví, y pude escapar pero cuando caí al suelo, sentí mis huesos quebrarse comencé arrastrarme asía mi esposa, vi que iba a tirar a Gatomon cuando le grite "Blackgatomon no lo hagas" ella me ve y Gatomon también, mientras me levantaba con ayuda de un mueble, me sostenía mi esposa arroja a Gatomon, asía donde estoy yo me acerco a ella ayudándola, y ella me ve con ternura y se acurruca en mi pecho.

-Gatomon are esto es lo ultimo, que puedo hacer para terminar esto para siempre, así que mírame (Coloca sus manos en, la mejilla de Gatomon) Esto es lo único que podrás tener de mi, un recuerdo solamente-Le doy un cálido beso en los labios, dejándole ver que era mi ultimo beso mi esposa me mataba con la mirada, cuando me separo ella me ve con cariño y amor-Solo me despedí de ti es mi ultimo beso, muestra de que ya no siento nada (Besa su frente, y comienza a separar sus manos de sus mejillas) Puedes ver a nuestra hija cuando quieras, pero nuestra vida hace mucho termino como de pareja, y como padre unidos ahora somos separados así que adiós-Un beso mas un leve pico nada mas, me separo de ella que se aferra a mi mano pero me separo con algo de duda, y sigo mi camino asía donde esta mi esposa y beso cálidamente sus labios demostrándole, que yo era solo de ella y de nadie mas.

Aquí narrare yo XP así que adelante:

Tras lo sucedido a pasado apenas unas semanas, el tiempo que Gatomon estaba tratando de volver no sabia, que la vida seguía su camino cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Veemon jamás la aceptaría decidió, regresar a la casa de Kari para darse cuenta de algo importante, tras unos días luego de la verdad, ella esperaba un hijo de Patamon sin saberlo Gatomon en parte estaba feliz por que podría ser la madre, que no fue con su hija avía llegado el momento de ver a Patamon, pero cuando toco la puerta Tk le abrió y la dejo pasar cuando llego miro a Patamon, el cual se da cuenta de su presencia pero el la ve seriamente.

-H…..hola Patamon como estas, yo vine por que veras (Algo preocupada y nerviosa) Las cosas que han pasado, como las explico-Ella trataba de buscar las palabras, correcta sin saber que Patamon la miraba con, una seria única-La verdad es que no pude recuperar a mi familia, perdí mi oportunidad hace mucho solo quiero decirte que, yo (Coloca sus garras en su, vientre y lo acaricia) Bueno de que seremos padres y deseaba saber, si tu y yo-Pero no siguió por que Patamon coloca su pata frente de ella, para que se callara y ella le hizo caso realmente.

-Mira Gatomon dime la verdad, y es fácil (La ve con frialdad, algo raro en el) Que demonios quieres de mi, y de Veemon porque solo juegas conmigo y con Veemon, dime acaso te diviertes burlarte de los sentimiento de ambos, que te dimos el corazón DÍMELO- Gatomon por primera vez no supo que contestarle ella estaba, asustada por primera vez en su vida no sabía que contestar, pero Patamon si-Yo ya no te amo lo lamento pero (Se acerca a ella, y besa por última vez sus labios) Yo me acabo de casar, hace una semana con alguien especial así que, tu y yo ya no podemos volver lo lamento y adiós-Fue lo último que le dijo Patamon, a Gatomon la cual trato de alegar algo pero, Patamon le dijo que el cuidaría a su hijo como Veemon lo hacía desde que ella, se marchó.

Gatomon no supo que hacer solo bajo la mirada, por primera vez en su vida se sentía sola en parte ella solo dejo caer, unas lágrimas solamente ahora estaba sola se avía quedado sin alguien que la amara, ella no supo por que hizo todo eso nunca entendió ahora pagaba todo, miro como Patamon se marchaba y abría la puerta dejando, ver que avía una gata como ella de rayas era una Mikemon cuando así fue, ella sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón como cuando, vio a Veemon besar a su esposa hay entendió todo avía perdido a Veemon, desde que ella se alejó de sus caricias de su amor, y perdió a Patamon ahora por querer volver por una, familia que ella mismo avía destruido toda una familia y una nueva que estaba por comenzar, ahora entendía el dolor que ambos pasaron cuando ella dejo de amarlo, lo sentía en su propia carne y su propio corazón estaba solitaria para siempre.

Aquí con Davis:

Han pasado ya unos 5 años desde entonces, supo que Tk se caso hace 4 años y ya tenían un hijo de tres años, que alegría por el nos hemos vuelto hablar lo mas normal entre nosotros, de Kari lo ultimo que supe esta sola, ya que intento volver con Tk pero al igual que paso conmigo paso con el, aviamos decidido seguir nuestras vidas lejos de ella, yo convivo con mi hermana Jun y esposa a la vez nadie sabe que la madre de mi hijo, es mi propia hermana la cual vamos por nuestro segundo hijo, y hablando de todo supe que Daniel tiene un niño de 5 años de edad vaya que bonito me tenia preocupado, Jhon ya que el es muy cuidador sobre su hermana.

-Vamos querido no te pongas pensativo, sabes bien que nunca se que piensas (Abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras besaba sus labios) Además debemos cuidar de nuestro, pequeño que anda creciendo-Me ríe era mi hermana Jun, la cual es mi amada esposa a la vez la bese con mucho amor y nos separamos del beso-Que delicia son tus labios debemos ir con los demás, y a ver si Kari deja de verte de esa forma lujuriosa (Celosa y posesiva) Me dan ganas de decirle que soy tu, esposa de verdad-Me reí y pido que se adelante, mientras miraba con amor su cuerpo y su vientre ya de 4 meses, será mejor que me apresure.

-Bueno hijo es hora de seguir Julián, vamos date prisa (Llamando a su, hijo) Que si no tu Madre, nos matara a ambos-Me reí cuando lo escuche gritar de terror, seguí mi camino cuando estaba listo comenzamos a irnos cuando llegamos estábamos todos reunidos, Tk con su esposa y su hija Tai con su esposa Mimi, Matt con otra chica que no era Sora, me enterré que ella se separo de el que lio y mire a Jhon con su esposa una joven de 4 años menor que el me reía al verla era una chica divertida-Bueno como que estamos todos, no es así (Ve que falta una persona, y suspira) Bueno yo iré a buscarla sigan la fiesta ya vuelvo, y no pasara nada tranquilos-Mire como Sora miraba a Tai, y el evitaba mirarla que lio que son ellos dos de verdad.

Mientras caminaba miraba a los, digimon Veemon junto con su esposa que ya tenían un pequeño como Patamon junto con ellos, y su amada que cuidaba a dos pequeños y vi por ultimo a Gatomon cuidado de un pequeño, el cual corría asía su padre y se divertía mientras que, ella miraba a Veemon y a Patamon triste y solitaria, ella comprendió que avía perdido todo cuando salgo al pasillo la veo, que miraba el cielo despejado y como buscando respuesta a algo, me acerco toco su brazo y ella se sobre salta, y me disculpo por aquello mientras le decía, que todos estaban dentro esperando que estuviéramos todos reunidos.

-Vamos Kari será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya Izzy esta con su esposa como Joe y con Cody, hasta ken y Yolei (Toma su mano pero, siente que ella se aferra a la de el) Kari ya aviamos hablado de esto, y sabes que-Me callo con un beso solo deje que me besara, cuando deja de hacerlo se recuesta en mi pecho, y le acaricio el cabello con cuidado-Será mejor que un día te rindas, por ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde si-Mi vida quizás no haya sido como esperaba, Kari aun sigue con la idea de que tiene una oportunidad, pero la verdad es que lo soportaba, era para que un día se cansara solo eso y nada mas, yo tenia una esposa y es mi propia hermana, aun cando sea un placer prohibido que si el infierno me atrajo, me iré hasta el fondo si es junto a mi hermana, esta es mi vida cotidiana y sobre todo el placer de un amor prohibido un placer prohibido por la sociedad, y no me importa siempre será mi amor mi hermana Jun, siempre será mi placer prohibido.

Fin.

Nota: Hay veces que por pensar en algo, podemos perder a alguien especial es el caso de Gatomon y Kari, sus sentimientos confuso termino en perdida, ahora Davis encontró un amor aun cuando se tratara de su propia hermana, el amor puede superar barreras y siempre será así, sin nada mas que decir me marcho se cuidan nos veremos en otro, bay, bay n.n por si acaso no es que me desagrade, Kari o Gatomon pero alguien tenia que sufrir, se me ocurrió tras algunas cosas XP además de eso un amigo, me ayudo en la parte de Patamon gracias LP, un buen amigo si me disculpa, como ya explique de eso nos veremos, se cuidan ahora si n.n por si acaso una cosa mas me gusta, el takari el daikari el daiyako y este de aquí que no sabría decir como es así, que nos vemos bay, bay XD adiós n.n


End file.
